powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Falkar
Falkar was a falcon-themed warrior demon and was one of Diabolico's most powerful monsters, alongside Demonite and Thunderon. Falkar serves as one of the main antagonists of the episodes "Ryan's Destiny", "Curse of the Cobra" and "Strength of the Sun", and as part of Troika, he serves as the secondary antagonist of the episode "The Cobra Strikes". Biography Diabolico released three most powerful monsters to help him defeat the Lightspeed Rangers. They were known as Troika demons. Then he sent them to the Mariner Bay. Falkar and his comrades took great pleasure in destroying the Power Rangers. Their first plan was to use explosive, harmless looking feathers to destroy the city by luring the children into playing with them. Upon reaching the hill, they created unique feathers from the wings and unleashed them on the city. Soon their presence was revealed by Rangers and the heroes arrived. In the first battle with rangers, Falkar fought Carter and Chad and easily defeated them using his great speed and agility. Then villains revealed that their feathers were actually explosive feathers that would detonate in dark areas and every feather would destroy the city at sunset. Rangers continued the fight, but still were no match for Diabolico's most powerful minions. As sunset neared, rangers fell back and villains perused. Rangers tried to use Rescue Bird against them, but monsters reflected the blast at heroes, heavily injuring them. Soon rangers were surrounded by explosive feathers, too damaged to escape, leaving the demons enjoy their fate. At the sunset feathers exploded one by one, sending the rangers crushing through the wall of the warehouse. Unable to fight anymore, rangers were left at the mercy of demons, but Ryan arrived to aid his friends. Though Falkar battled Ryan, he and his comrades were defeated and retreated, promising to return. Then they returned and again clashed with Rangers. Diabolico gatheir leader Demonite a card of creating the clone of himself. In the battle, Demonite used the card and created a clone of himself, connected to him, who fought Ryan, while main team of heroes fought Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar. Clone even redirected the shots of V-Lancers. Falkar and Thunderon witnessed as Carter threatened to destroy Demonite with Va-Lancer and Rescue Bird: Unilaser, if he wouldn't call out his clone. However, as Demonite attacked, Carter pulled the trigger, destroying Demonite and nearly himself. Falkar and Thunderon watched how revived gigantic Demonite was defeated by Lightspeed Megazord and Supertrain Megazord. Then they retreated. Later, Falkar and Thunderon returned and again battled the heroes on a factory. During the fight, Dana and Kelsey used their powers to engulf Falkar in a rubble. Even without Demonite they were able to easily defeat the rangers. However, they used moment of ceasefire to destroy Thunderon with Spectra Blast. Thunderon was revived by Diabolico and fought Supertrain Megazord. Falkar made his way out of the rubble and cowardly stood and watched how Thunderon fights. He was busted by Diabolico, who asked if he'd like to join the battle. Falkar declined stating that he'd like to see how Thunderon does first, but Duabolico stated that he insisted and tossed his growth card on Falkar's back, causing him grow in giant advanced form. However, they were both eventually defeated by Supertrain Megazord and Ryan's Max Solarzord. Converted into a crystal form by Diabolico, Falkar is soon combined with his fellow monsters to create the monster amalgamation known as Troika. Diabolico arrived to Mariner Bay and briefly encountered the rangers. Then he activated the crystals and combined essence of Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar into new ultimate demon Troika. With all powers of three demons at his disposal, Troika easily defeated the rangers, forcing them to retreat. Then he attacked and ambushed the centre of Mariner Bay, to draw out the Power Rangers. They arrived but again couldn't take down the monster. So without other options, heroes activated their last weapon - the Battle Booster. With Battle Booster, strength of rangers was highly increased and they were able to finally defeat Troika, putting the end to Diabolico's demon. Personality Falkar took great pleasure in destroying the Rangers and is highly loyal to Diabolico, although he is somewhat of a coward, as before Diabolico caught him, he was going to let Thunderon battle the Rangers for him while he takes the credit from Diabolico himself. Despite this Falkar geniunely cares about his comrades Demonite and Thunderon. Powers And Abilities Original *'Strength: '''Falkar possess big strength and can battle the Rangers. *'Agility:' Of the three monsters, Falkar is the fastest. *'Eagle Eye Laser:' From the eagle head on the top of Falkars head, he can fire strong blue energy lasers from the eagle eyes. *'Force-Field Generation:' When alongside Demonite and Thunderon, he can crate a force field that is strong enough to block the Rescue Bird. Arsenal *'Staff:' Falkar has a three-clawed staff that aids him in combat. **'Spinning Kick: With the staff, Falkar can perform the spinning kick. *'''Explosive Feather Creation: Behind his back is a pair of bird like wing, he can use a feather and blow them at the enemy, it will explode at sun set. Advanced Form * 'Strength: '''Falkar posses a far greater strength than he has before. Arsenal * '''Staff: '''Falkar retains his staff for combat like he did in his original form. ** '''Spinning Kick: '''Falkar can perform the spinning kick with his staff like he can previously in his original form, but is far stronger. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Falkar is voiced by Ezra Weisz. Gallery Falkar.jpg| Normal Falkar Gogov-vi-jingiant.jpg| Giant Falkar Notes *Falkar is the only demon of three, who was never destroyed in human size. *His staff would be repurposed for ''Power Rangers Wild Force to be used by Master Org. See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:Devilish Troika Category:Demons Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Knight Themed Villains